The demand for bioactive compounds is expected to increase dramatically with the increase in world population and thus the need for various industrial and pharmaceutical uses, e.g in the use of manufacturing medical remedies such as anti-viral drugs particularly in the event of a pandemic outbreak.
At present a great majority of bioactive compounds are generally found in substantially low concentrations. In addition, the process or method of extraction is expensive. Further, the scarce availability of bioactive compounds has hampered the potential production of medicaments, and thus stresses the need for other abundant sources. Accordingly, it would be desirable to explore other low cost and abundant sources for bioactive compounds in order to aid in fulfilling the surging global demand.
The present application focuses on realizing the value and potential of the vegetation liquor and oil palm based materials from palm oil milling and palm oil mill effluent (POME) as a source of bioactive compounds.
The present invention discloses oil palm based materials including the vegetation liquor of palm oil milling as an abundant source of bioactive compounds.